


Don't Rile the Rooster, and Be Wary the Bear

by PippinPips



Series: Of All of AU's You Walk Into Mine [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Momma Hen!Charles, Papa Bear!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is having a little trouble not freaking out when his daughter is a little late, and for once Charles isn't helping much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rile the Rooster, and Be Wary the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> For lanasugarcat from tumblr, she wanted Erik acting like a papa bear and Charles mother henning it. I gave a hint of Mpreg, but if you don't like that you can just imagine that they adopt children. Lots of Children. Or they have surrogates. Which is why that isn't in the tags either. 
> 
> But I hope you like it.

Erik felt the growl rumble low in his chest as he watched the window. His _darling_ daughter was supposed to be home two hours ago and normally Charles would be the one to put a hand on his shoulder before whispering that it was all okay, and that he shouldn’t worry too much. But, no, he had lost Charles to washing the dishes for the third time worrying as to where their child had wondered off to.

“Have you called her?” Charles asked. Erik turned his head a sneer on his lips meant for whoever had detained their baby girl. If it were any other time Charles would’ve just laughed at him, telling him that he looked more feral than normal. Yet, like he had noted before this was far, far from normal and Charles just nodded before rubbing his fingers along his temples. “I would try to contact her, but she’s often stated that my telepathy feels far too invasive. Have you checked on the others?” With his eyes still stuck on the window, Erik slowly nodded. He had checked their rooms twice, one more time than Charles’ anxious eyes, and had made sure that there were no boogie men or rapist hiding outside his children’s windows.

“I made sure they are all safe,” Erik said. Charles nodded, worry still creasing his brow.

“Well, hopefully the newest addition won’t cause us more stress,” Charles replied with a chirp, trying to mask his obvious anxiousness. Erik stopped looking out the window almost immediately, his mind back on what Charles had said. He felt a rush of protectiveness rush over him. Their newest addition would probably be even worse than their eldest.

“They’ll probably be ten times worse, the others are,” Erik grumbled. His rather sensitive hearing picked up the sound of a car door shutting before Charles could place his two cents. Almost immediately Erik shot out of the back door, teeth on display for the poor sap who had decided to keep his daughter late. The young man flailed in his car before his sped off like a bat out of hell, and Charles, who had been hot on his heels already had his arms around their daughter fussing over her. “I will find you!” Erik bellowed at the retreating taillights.


End file.
